Talk:The Ultimate Imposter
Spelling Since technically the word is spelled "impostor" not "imposter", I'm wondering if anyone has the episode and can check the title onscreen. All internet references use the misspelled version as here. Obviously the title is the title so a screen check would be definitive, however it's spelled.-Major Sloan 22:05, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :It is, indeed, Imposter. Here's are screen grabs of the act one title card and credits, courtesy of the ever cool John Patterson of Cyborg: The British Lee Majors Online Fan Club. Of course, the big trivia prize isn't the misspelling -- it's the typeface. Not only that, but according to John, "this looks to be the only episode with different typeface (both the episodes before and after UI are standard typeface for the credits). To blow you away even more, ALL the opening credits seem to have the new typeface and when they come on screen are accompanied by a computerised sound as if they are being 'typed' via one of the old-style computers (they come on full, not a word at a time, in case you were wondering)." — Paul (talk) 16:18, 28 April 2008 (UTC) : Image:UltimateImposter titlecard.jpg Image:UltimateImposter StephenMacht credit.jpg Image:UltimateImposter PamelaHensley credit.jpg Image:UltimateImposter_TeleplayStopry_credit.jpg ::Wow, that gives me my whole repressed memory thing again! It's just the supers, though, right? They didn't use this typeface for the show intro or tail credits, did they? Way cool you found that. I'm still completely without copies of later shows. I've got like 5 episodes from Season 3 and The Return of Bigfoot, otherwise just the first 2 seasons of both shows as released in the UK. Oh and the original cuts of the first 2 pilots and the sequel telefilms. I've seen bootleg DVDs around but I hear bad things. The UK DVDs look great upscaled on my HD set, especially The BIonic Woman. So the upshot is that I haven't seen that typeface in 30 years. Like I said, wow.-Major Sloan 20:19, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Here's the intro from Germany's Sci-Fi Channel edition.--Valor 19:00, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Nice! Thanks. — Paul (talk) 21:34, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Moustache? I'm trying to track with episode was the last to feature Austin's infamous moustache. Unfortunately Steve is omitted from the screen capture collage for this episode -- does anyone know if he still has it? According to the collage for the next episode, it was gone by then. Thanks. 23skidoo 18:10, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :He wore the mustache from The Return of Bigfoot to The Privacy of the Mind, so you'll have to modify what you wrote on the Bigfoot page.--Valor 19:19, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Pilot? The notion of this episode as a potential pilot is an interesting one, but this article goes nowhere near close enough to establishing that assertion. Have we got any proof, aside from the existence of two things called "The Ultimate Imposter"? This article should really go into some detail about how this progressed frm an episode of SMDM to a failed pilot (if indeed that's what happened). CzechOut ? | 16:22, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :I've added a citation tag to the article. — Paul (talk) 21:38, 7 November 2007 (UTC)